


The perfect pack

by Suphomie



Series: The chimera pack [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chimeras, Dysfunctional Family, Evil Pack, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Packs, Personalities, toxic pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my favorite dysfunctional pack combination!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect pack

-Theo Raeken-

Status:Alpha

Creature:wolf/coyote chimera

Personality: At first glance Theo seems like a nice guy, but once you get to know him you can clearly tell he's a manipulative, sociopathic, boarder-line physcopath. Theo has no remorse for feelings or any lives that are not valuable to him. But, he does care about the members of his pack and while he seems like just a horrible person, he is a pretty good alpha. He's extremely intimidating to his enemies and even his younger betas sometimes, but he’d never hurt them purposefully. Enjoys pain, whether he's inflicting it or enduring it. He's very good at staying in control of his anger, but gets angry a lot. Very flirty.

Description: Theo likes to keep a very strict household, even though his betas often clash heads about that. His bestfriend is Tracey Stewart, as they're similar, and his next best friend is Josh Diaz because he's violent. He's in a relationship with Stiles Stilinski, and is very possessive. Theo and Stiles often fight because while they have similar traits, they have extremely different morals. Everyone in the pack is vaguely afraid of Theo (except Stiles). Theo enjoys working out, fighting, and going on runs as a full wolf.

-Stiles Stilinski-

Status:Alpha's mate

Creature:Human

Personality: Stiles is very snarky and sarcastic, especially towards people he doesn't know or doesn't like. He's extremely loyal to his friends, but can be deadly to his enemies if he wanted. Stiles is occasionally violent, but tries hard to be a good person. Often anxious if things are not going right, and a pessimist about everything. While Stiles is clumsy, sassy and uses humor as a defense mechanism he is very clever. He could be a detective if he wanted to but sometimes lacks empathy. Hates rules.

Description: Stiles' best friend in the pack is Malia Tate and Liam Dunbar, although he doesn't mind Corey Bryant and Hayden Romero. He hates Tracey Stewart because she constantly belittles him, but he has no strong feelings (good or bad) for Josh Diaz. He's dating Theo Raeken, but despite Theo loving him a lot, he doesn't know how he feels. They make a good team but he knows Theos not a good person. Stiles and Theo clash heads about a lot and Stiles is very frustrated whenever Theo pretends he's a nice person, and always sees through his lies. Stiles is considered the packs den mother because he gives them advice and protects the younger members. Stiles enjoys making plans, breaking Theo's rules, taking drives, and playing video games with Liam.

-Tracey Stewart-

Status:Co-alpha 

Creature:Kanima/Wolf chimera

Personality: Tracey is clinically insane, and enjoys violence. She very much enjoys rules and order, but also likes hurting people. Tracey is an extreme sadist, and a very revenge driven person. Tracey has a short temper, and often lashes out about simple things. Has nightmares almost every night and that makes her paranoid. She's a full on sociopath and lacks empathy.

Description: The only person Tracey considers a friend is Theo Raeken, but she's good at working with the other Chimera's Josh Diaz and Corey Bryant, and sometimes even works with Malia Tate. She hates Stiles Stilinski because he always breaks Theo's rules and is human. She thinks that Hayden Romero and Liam Dunbar are a waste of time to be around. Even though she works well with others, she doesn't consider herself 'friends' with any of them, and would betray them all (but Theo, she's very loyal to him) if she had to. Tracey is considered co-alpha because Theo trusts her the most, and she is often left in charge, almost like she's Theo's right-hand. She is sort of like a guard dog. She enjoys killing people, drawing, making rules, and sparing with Malia and Josh. 

-Malia Tate-

Status:Beta

Creature:Werecoyote

Personality: Malia is pessimistic, absent minded, and oblivious to how people are supposed to act. Malia does not care about what anyone thinks of her, and thinks that only her pack is important. Malia will be more willing to kill people than others. Malia was a coyote for half her life, so she doesn't know much about school subjects, but she is loyal and protective. She is very strong.

Description: Malia's only friend is Stiles Stilinski, because he helps her to be human, though she doesn't mind Liam Dunbar, Corey Bryant, and Hayden Romero and considers them beneficial pack members. She bumps heads with Theo sometimes but overall she respects him as an alpha because she is easily manipulated by him. She doesn't really like Josh, but treats him like a pack member. She doesn't like Tracey because Tracey dislikes Stiles, Liam and Hayden. Malia enjoys hunting, eating, and training with Theo and the other betas.

-Josh Diaz-

Status:Beta

Creature:wolf/eel chimera

Personality: Josh is a violent person and is prone to outbursts of rage. He doesn't mind following Theo's rules, and is more of an easy going person, even though he knows how to fight and can defend his pack. Josh can easily get depressed, but uses electricity as an outlet to get high and forget his problems. Josh is pretty loyal but, like Tracey, lacks basic empathy, though he does have it at times. Does not like to do household chores. Reckless.

Description: Josh's best friends are Theo Raeken, because of their similarities in violence, and Corey Bryant because he sees him as a little brother. Josh also spends a lot of time with Tracey Stewart. Josh does not like Malia Tate because she belittles him a lot, and only like Liam because Corey does. Josh feels protective over Hayden Romero like a little sister. Does not particularly like Stiles Stilinski because he can be annoying, but at times laughs at his jokes. Josh has a crush on Tracey, but Tracey has not expressed interest in him. Josh is very afraid of Theo, but tries not to let it show. Josh enjoys smashing glass, getting high, partying and exercising.

-Liam Dunbar-

Status:Omega

Creature:Werewolf 

Personality: Liam has anger issues and it is difficult for him to admit he did something wrong. Though Liam is agressive, he is also kind and tries really hard to be a good person. Liam has a submissive personality and has trouble not following orders from his alpha. Liam is extremely protective, and will quickly lose his short temper if his loved ones are threatened. Liam is very strong for his age, and is working his way up to being a beta. He's sometimes awkward when in uncomfortable situations.

Description: Liams best friend is Stiles Stilinski, and his next closest friend is Malia Tate. Liam doesn't like Tracey Stewart because she scares him, and he doesn't have an opinion on Josh Diaz. Liam gets along good with Corey Bryant because of their shared knowledge of Mason Hewitt. Liam is in a loving relationship with Hayden Romero, and he's very protective over her because she's very special to him. Liam is not good at working as a team, but works well with Hayden, Stiles, and Malia. He's afraid of Theo and everyone knows it. He's considered an Omega because he's so submissive. Liam enjoys playing lacrosse, working out, and kissing Hayden.

-Hayden Romero-

Status:Omega

Creature:Wolf/jaguar chimera

Personality: Hayden is scared easily, but she is also strong. She has more morals then her chimera counter-parts, but she also knows how to fight and win. Hayden is very confident in herself, but is also humble about it. At the surface Hayden is a vengeful bitch, but once you get to know her she's a kind-hearted, helpful, compassionate person. She is very pack oriented even though she doesn't necessarily agree with Theo's morals. Her worst fear is dying again.

Description: Hayden's best friend is Liam Dunbar, who is also her boyfriend, who she loves very much. Hayden likes Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski, and Corey Bryant, and enjoys spending time with them. She doesn't talk to Tracey much (mostly because Tracey doesn’t talk to her), but she looks up to her and cares about her. Her and Josh are like brother and sister even though they have different personalities, and she sees Theo as an authority figure in her life. Hayden is an omega because she is young, but Theo sees her potential and they often spend time together, training. Hayden enjoys playing soccer, training, and hanging out with Liam.

-Corey Bryant-

Status:Omega

Creature:Chamelion/wolf chimera

Personality: Corey is a very nice, honest person. He loves doing nice things for people even though it usually gets him in trouble with Theo. Corey is pretty shy to people that aren't close to him, and has low self-esteem. He craves to be normal and liked by people other than his pack. Corey is easily frightened by small things, and likes knowing he's protected by his friends. Gets anxious easily and is easily manipulated.

Description: Coreys best friend is Josh Diaz, because they have a lot in common and they always hang out. Corey considers himself friends with everyone though, he likes Stiles Stilinski because he's protective, he likes Hayden Romero and Liam Dunbar because they are always kind to him, and he likes Malia Tate because she treats him as an equal. The only person Corey hardly talks to is Tracey because she kind of scares him. Corey is sometimes afraid of Theo Raeken, but is easily manipulated into thinking that Theo is the only person who can keep him safe. Corey has a crush on Mason Hewitt, but isn't allowed to date him because Theo said not to. Corey enjoys watching movies, baking, and working out with Liam and Theo.


End file.
